La voz de un ángel
by rbChiby RD
Summary: Hinata Hyuga es un ángel enviada al mundo ninja para cumplir una misión: Proteger a Naruto Uzumaki. Al pasar el tiempo con el pequeño niño empieza a desarrollar un nuevo sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido: AMOR. Universo Alterno – Mundo ninja (NaruHina). Capitulo Único - Cartas.


**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la redacción que continuación muestro.**

**.**

* * *

.

**CAPITULO ****ÚNICO**

Desde la infancia hasta la muerte, la vida humana siempre es custodiada. Cada persona siempre tiene a su lado un ángel como protector para conducirlo en la vida.

**~o~**

**Mi protegido**

_Hay alguien que piensa en ti, más de lo que te imaginas. Soy yo, tu ángel guardián… tal vez no puedes verme, sin embrago, te guió en tu camino. Tal vez, no puedes oírme, pero ahí estoy en cada uno de tus sueños. Tal vez no puedes sentirme, pero cuando sientes temor o miedo, ahí estoy contigo a tu lado protegiéndote, para darte a entender que no estás solo. Aun en el dolor, estoy siempre a tu lado tomándote de la mano._

_Siempre te he acompañado, en tu logros, en tus juegos, en tus sueños, en tus risas, cuando la pena te invade ahí estoy a tu lado apoyándote._

_Estoy en ti y tus estas en mí. Soy tu seguridad, soy tu paz, soy el amor en el que puedes confiar… soy tu guardián._

_Soy quien todas las noches vela tus sueños… quien cada día ilumina tu oscuridad para que encuentras tu camino… cada vez que miras al cielo hago que pase una estrella fugaz para todos tus sueños se hagan realidad…_

_Fuiste mi primera misión…yo tu ángel guardián y tu mi protegido, debía cuidarte, protegerte y conducirte en la vida… con el tiempo que pase a tu lado, encendiste en mi interior algo nuevo para mí… algo que nunca antes sentí. Tú fuiste quien me enseño este nuevo sentimiento… y si hoy estoy aquí es por ti, intentando con mis alas rotas que un día llegues a comprender esto que yo por ti siento._

_Tal vez me desconozcas, tal vez solo soy una visión borrosa para ti, aunque tal vez solo sea para ti el absoluto silencio a tu alrededor, pero yo te conozco más allá de ese "YO" que aparentas ser._

_El Amor; Es el más puro de todos los sentimientos… te observo desde lejos esperando algún día, quizás, te des cuentas y así poder llegar a tu corazón._

_Aunque pienses que te he abandonado, no es así, sigo ahí a tu lado en esta vida y también en la que está por venir…_

_Aunque falles en encontrarme, yo siempre te encontrare._

_Porque te conozco, porque se quién eres, porque te amo… estoy aquí siempre contigo…_

_Soy tu guardián y siempre estaré ahí para ti._

**Hinata Hyuga**

**~o~**

**Mi ángel**

_Un ángel llego a mi vida y la perdí, fue tan repentino que no supe cómo actuar._

_Dibuje tu sonrisa en mi mente, escuche tu voz como una melodía en el silencio. Hoy solo pude imaginar tu alegría a través del viento, tal vez yo no te pueda ver… pero ¿tú a mi si? Eso es lo que quiero saber… si tú me observas a tras de una nube blanca del cielo… o tal vez como cada noche a tras de una estrella brillante para poder contemplarte… aun no comprendo el porqué de tu partida… es algo que me duele y no lo puedo aceptar… tal vez creías que no te vía, tal vez creías que no te oía, tal vez creías que no te sentía… pero siempre lo supe… que tú estabas ahí… cada día para mi… a mi lado… acompañándome en mis temores, en mis miedo, en mi sufrimiento… también en mi alegría._

_Te vi en mis sueños, cerca de mis alegrías, te vi una noche con tu mirada dulce… pensé que eras una ilusión de mi imaginación… pero eras tan real… tan verdadero. Te vi y mi cuerpo se estremeció, te envolví con mi alma para atraparte para siempre en ese rincón de fantasía y magia._

_Lo que me consuela es que sé que me estas esperando, como el día espera a la noche, porque algún día, ángel mío te encontrare… porque tu amor es incondicional… ya que siempre me quisiste sin juzgar y aceptaste mi verdadero yo._

_Hoy quiero decirte que siempre te quise, y agradezco quien me permitió conocerte, por todos los días que compartiste con migo. Donde quiera que estés no dejes de iluminarme, ayúdame siempre a levantarme, dame fuerza y voluntad dame una eterna alegría… como el sol brillante de cada día._

_Tu ángel eres mi alegría, pero el que convertiste en tristeza con tu partida. Nunca imagine que existiera en mi tanto amor para compartir… nunca imagine que un ángel llegaría a mi vida para iluminar con su gran luz mi oscuridad._

_Pero ahora quien curara mi sufrimiento, ahora que tú no estás, mi ángel guardián se ha ido, si tan solo la tuviera cerca nuevamente una vez más… tal vez y esta vez… no dejaría que se marchara de mi lado._

**Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

**Kon´nichiwa... ¿les gusto? pensaba hacerlo un Fic largo de varios capítulos... pero actualmente no tengo mucho tiempo y solo escribí estas, se podrían decir, cartas... **

**.**

**Me despido**

**.**

**Peace and Love 3**

**Author: rbDragneel04 (rebekah-chan)**


End file.
